Oblivion
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: In which Lucy doesn't want to admit, Levy wants to help and Natsu is too oblivious. Oh, and Gajeel might lose his insanity along the way. - Natsu&Lucy, Gajeel


**A/N: This story begins pretty serious, but ends up... weirdly. Hope you enjoy, I had fun while writing, though**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Oblivion**_

"Do you find Natsu attractive?"

Lucy snapped out of her daydream and turned her look to her best friend. The celestial mage blinked confusingly as if she had not heard the question.

"Come again?"

Levy let out a girly giggle and tilted her head in curiosity. She held her finger against her lower lip and winked seductively.

"Are you trying to seduce me or is this some look you're practising for Gajeel?"

"Lu-chaaaan!" Levy cried out and a heavy sigh left her lungs. "I'm trying to be serious here. Do you find your teammate attractive?!"

"That look you gave me did not indicate to me whether you were serious or not," Lucy replied with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Stop teasing me and just answer the question!" Levy yelled.

Lucy held her head back in laughter and replied: "I think it was your plan to tease me and not the other way around."

"Damn right you are," Levy said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You truly want an answer to that ridiculous question?" The blonde asked her blue-haired friend.

"Yes! I am dying to hear your opinion!"

"Well..." Lucy started her sentence. They were in their early twenties now. A lot had happened the years before. A lot had changed as well. The relationship between her and Natsu was now more of a common thing. It was not like she took it for granted, not at all, but they were both so used to each other's company it would be odd if the other was not around anymore. Along with Happy the three were inseparable as Lucy being a second parent for the blue exceed.

Lucy has honestly considered Natsu to be more than only a friend, but that feeling vanished as the years went by. The ex-heiress felt numb when thinking Natsu would not be there for anymore and she would be devastated if he just disappeared. But had that anything to do with the possibility she found Natsu attractive or not?

The guy was passionate, loyal, kind and a bit oblivious at times, but overall he had the qualities to be an amazing partner and boyfriend. As he got older, his usual grin got more fledged and less childish, his onyx eyes sparkled when he battled his enemies and he showed more consideration towards the rest of the guild members.

Any girl in Fiore would say the guy was attractive, but why was Lucy so hesitant to say it? Was this because of their friendship?

"To be honest," Lucy spoke after a few moments of silence, "I can _see_ why girls find him attractive, but I can't _admit_ it."

"Is it because you have been friends for so long you might be scared to admit it?" Levy asked in a curious tone.

"I guess so."

"Let me rephrase the question. Do you have feelings for him?" Levy held her chin in her hand and lifted her eyebrows several times to mark her curiosity.

Lucy blinked once, then twice and answered: "Damn, Levy. That is even harder to admit."

"I think you just did!" Levy cried out in happiness.

The blonde gasped and repeated her answer in her mind. She blushed a thousand shades of red and tried to correct her sentence, but the friends both knew it was already too late. Lucy was lucky they were at her place instead of the guild.

"So you do have feelings, but you can't admit it?"

"I just kind of did already, but I dare not to say it out loud."

"That should not be so hard!"

"It took you over a year to confess to Gajeel, but it was obvious you shared some kind of relationship!"

"That is not the point right now, Lu-chan!"

Lucy huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her busty chest.

"Even so," the young mage said, "admitting my feelings for Natsu will not change anything. We have been friends for too long that Natsu's view of me can't change anymore, I think. I don't even know if he acknowledges me as a woman, let alone an attractive woman." Lucy said in a soft voice and a few tears appeared in her eyes.

"Not ventured, nothing gained," Levy tried to assure her, but her friend shook her head quietly.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It is not as if I am unhappy," Lucy said and smiled as she wiped the tears away, "I will be all right."

Levy returned her smile with difficulty, because she knew something was still amiss.

.

.

.

A few days later Lucy had already forget about the incident. She had accepted her feeling for the fire dragon slayer, but promised herself to put it on the back burner, so she would not keep her hopes up. Natsu was still the same as ever and Lucy would not exchange him for anything in the world.

But a certain solid script mage did not forget about the whole incident. She could not live with the possibility that Lucy will be unhappy in the nearby future. The young woman was brainstorming all day. She wasn't even able to read a book. This all ticked off an iron dragon slayer. He rather watched a bookworm than a girl who would not share her thoughts.

"Can't ya just get over it, shorty?" Gajeel asked for the umpteenth time.

His girlfriend shook her head stubbornly and eyed him like a mad woman. A shiver went down his spine. He never felt truly afraid except for his girlfriend herself or the possibility she was in danger.

"What's this all about anyway?"

"Lucy has feelings for Natsu and she refused to confess to him."

That's it? So what? A frustrated sigh left Gajeel's lungs and he held his head in his hands.

"Then you tell the moron."

"You do not understand at all, now do you? Lucy is afraid that she might lose the friendship she shares with Natsu, but I know for sure he returns her feelings. I just promised I wouldn't tell him," Levy cried out and shook Gajeel's shoulders as she did so.

Gajeel took the girl's wrists and stopped her mid track. Tears appeared in the younger girl's eyes and her lip trembled. He immediately let go of her.

"Shit, sorry! Are you hurt?"

Levy shook her head, smirked and said: "I'm not that fragile."

Gajeel sighed in relieve. The iron dragon slayer knew the girl was stronger, but he still could not forgive himself what he did. He could not even believe that Levy had forgiven him.

"Don't bring up the subject again, Gajeel. That's in the past now," Levy said as if she could read his mind.

"Damn Shortie," Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"The case of Natsu and Lucy is far more important at the moment," Levy pointed out and poked the enormous dragon slayer.

The young mage rubbed her chin with her index finger, just like she always did when she was thinking. Her eyes roamed around the small apartment she shared with Gajeel. He moved in a few weeks before.

Suddenly, Levy froze. A sparkle appeared in her eyes and a naughty smirk played on her lips. Gajeel swallowed once... twice... and took a step back. He did not like where this was going.

Levy turned her head slowly towards her boyfriend. "You," the girl started, "you are going to tell him what to do and you will be part of this problem."

"Damn, girl, I do not want to be a part of your stupid plan," Gajeel said in a high-pitched voice.

"You're betraying yourself with that voice, _honey_."

.

.

.

"Fucking damn shortie girl," a certain iron dragon slayer muttered as he made his way towards the guild. He was entrusted with the assignment to open Natsu's eyes. He had to make him see that bunny girl was a... a girl instead of a toy. "I don't even know how to fucking do that," Gajeel huffed.

As he arrived at the guild, he slammed the enormous doors open and yelled out: "Natsu, damn prick you are. I have to talk to you, _now!_"

He was glad Levy took Lucy on a trip today...

Natsu's ears perked up at the sound of his name and turned around with wide eyes and a mouth full of food. He tiled his head in curiosity and opened his mouth to speak, but he forgot he was eating. The entire content fell out, landing on top of Happy's head. The poor exceed cried out, summoned his wings and yelled Lucy's name. Little did he know the celestial mage was not around.

With immense steps he made his way towards the bar Natsu was sitting at. All of the other guild members watched in amusement. This could be another interesting moment for in the history books.

In Gajeel's left hand he held a magazine. The fire mage's eyes wandered to that particular item and took full notice it was the playboy issue of Sorcerer's magazine. Natsu blinked once... twice...

The older mage froze in spot, sighed and grabbed Natsu at the hem of shirt. Natsu, as oblivious as he was, thought he wanted to fight and his usual smirk appeared on his face, but Gajeel thought otherwise.

He opened the magazine on a random page and forced Natsu to look at it.

"This is _a girl_," the iron dragon slayer said.

"I can see that," Natsu stated and shrugged his shoulders.

Gajeel groaned madly, pointed at the page and said: "These are _boobs_."

"Are we going to fight or what?" Natsu huffed.

"**Look at them, **_**idiot!**_"

"What for? Yaaaaay boooooobs," Natsu said in a childish voice.

"Did you know you can play with 'm?"

"Play with boobs? Who do you think I am, iron eater? I'm a fucking guy!"

"Why are you not interested in 'm?! Each and every guy in the world would love to play with these boobs and you did not even glance at 'm!"

"I am not a _cheater, _moron!"

This sentence silenced the older dragon slayer and he blinked confusingly at his fellow guild member.

"What do you mean? _Cheater?_"

"I am in a relationship, remember? Just like you and Levy?"

Gajeel repeated his question a thousand times over in his head, but now he felt as if Natsu was more _clever _than he was. How on earth could he have found a girlfriend in mere days.

"For how long?" Gajeel said in a rough voice.

"Two years now, I guess." Natsu said and a playful grin appeared on his face.

The iron eater swallowed and turned his heads towards his fellow guild members. He looked for a certain take over mage with short silver hair. If it wasn't Lucy he was dating, it had to be Lisanna, but how on earth were they able to hide it for so long.

"She is not here," Natsu said, "she is on a trip with your girlfriend."

"Lisanna went with them?"

"Huh? No, why are you asking?"

"You are saying," Mira interrupted, "that Lucy is your girlfriend?" She asked and her eyes sparkled in joy. Natsu simply nodded his head. "Didn't you know?"

"Are you aware, Natsu," Gajeel said and used his name for the first time in years, "that a relationship requires a two way system."

"Did you ever ask her to be your girlfriend?" Mira asked.

Natsu shook his head in confusing.

"Now I know for sure that you are _the biggest idiot _in the entire world," Gajeel said as he let go of Natsu's shirt.

"There has to be some sort of agreement before both parties enter a relationship. Both parties have to be _aware _before they enter a relationship. They have to know that they can call the other boyfriend of girlfriend," Mira explained and winked.

"You're implying Lucy has no idea she is in a relationship with me?" Natsu exclaimed worriedly.

"No, of course not, idiot!" Gajeel said as he pulled his own hair. He could not take this anymore.

"Did you guys even kiss? And how on earth do you even know that you can _play _with boobs?" The iron dragon slayer had lost his sanity.

"I touch hers when Lucy is sleeping," Natsu whispered in a hesitant voice as he watched Gajeel with fearful eyes.

"_**You are touching my boobs when I'm sleeping?**_"

Blood shot of the noses of a few guild members. "Oh boy, that escalated quickly," Mira said and giggled.

The fire dragon slayer slowly (very slowly) turned his head towards a pissed of blonde. Her eyes spit fire and the girl was heavily breathing as if she had been running. Natsu swallowed and his body was shaking. He was scared of Erza, but Lucy hit a new score; over 9000.

"Hi, _honey_. Welcome back!" Natsu said and tried to hug the celestial mage, but she kicked him back where he belonged.

"_**Pervert!**_" Lucy screamed and grabbed Natsu at his shirt, but he was quicker. He took Lucy's wrists with one hand, grabbed her chin with the other and pecked her gently on the lips.

Lucy repeated the action a few times in her head and froze in her spot. Her fellow teammate scratched the back of his head and watched Lucy in anticipation. Kissing was a part of being in a relationship, right?

"I like you," the fire dragon slayer confessed, "I thought we were in a relationship for years, but I guess I was too stupid, once again," Natsu huffed, but smiled. "Don't say you don't like me, because sometimes I hear you moan when you are sleeping and I am touching those," he said as he pointed towards her chest.

Lucy's cheeks turned the colour or Erza's hair and was too stunned to slap him.

"All those times I thought you were too dense to distinguish female and male."

"I'm stupid, but not that stupid, Luce." Natsu smiled and took her hand. "So, ready for a relationship?"

.

.

.

"_**I FUCKING HATE THAT GUY!"**_

Nobody noticed that Gajeel was still running around as Levy tried to restore his sanity.

.

.

.

_Fin. _


End file.
